


Tree Fucker

by Bumping_Bees



Series: Kinktober 2018 [17]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Dendrophilia, F/M, Kinktober 2018, Masturbation, Other, Shameless Smut, Tree Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumping_Bees/pseuds/Bumping_Bees
Summary: Petra finds herself alone in a forest. She's horny. What's a girl to do?Written for Kinktober.





	Tree Fucker

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely one of my favorite crack ships. It needed to be done.
> 
> Written for Kinktober day 17.
> 
> Prompt: masturbation.

It isn’t the first time I have come here. We had done scouting missions here before. This is my first time being alone in the forest.

A sigh escapes my lips as I look around. The towering trees look majestic in the moonlight, but nothing looks familiar.

I check my gas again, but I know it’s useless. I had run out of gas chasing Oluo who had run off shouting something about a suspicious figure. I hadn’t seen the figure myself, but we were still outside of Wall Rose. I couldn’t let him go off alone. I know he’s a capable man, so I’m not too concerned… but I did get lost trying to find him.

We had decided to camp in the forest when the sun had started to set. Time had gotten away from us. It was more dangerous to travel at night. Oluo and I had been getting ready to rest in the same tree when he had taken off.

I pinch the bridge of my nose and slump down to sit on a giant root of a tree. This isn’t so bad. There are no titans around. The tree is comfortable to lean on.

I look up at the massive tree I am resting on, wondering how long it will take Captain Levi to notice Oluo and I are gone. Probably a few more hours. He had just drifted off to sleep before we left. I know that for a fact because Oluo had waited for him to fall asleep so he could touch me without anyone noticing… and Captain Levi only sleeps a few hours most nights.

“Oluo… where the hell are you…” I groan in tired exasperation.

My strawberry blonde hair falls in front of my eyes as I looked down. These trees are so massive. The root is thick enough to support my weight and comfortable straddle. There is a knot in it though. It’s pressing right against my bottom.

I inch back a little, trying to get away from the knot. A jolt shoots through me as it brushes against my clit instead. I shiver, glancing around. I’m already so aroused from Oluo touching me earlier… I can’t help rocking my hips a little.

A small moan leaves my lips. It feels good. My eyes dart around again, but I’m alone. No one will know if I get myself off. No one will hear me.

I swallow and look down at the root again. It was strangely sexy. I decided to ride it. My heart hammers in my chest. I stand up and strip off my harness and gear. My uniform comes off next.

When I am finally down to just my panties, I sit back down again. My pale legs contrast with the dark root of the tree in a way that really shouldn’t be arousing… but it is. I’m wet. I run my fingers over the wood as my hips started moving.

I am fucking a tree. I never once thought I would be in this position, but I can’t bring myself to care. It feels too good. Small pants leave my mouth as my panties grow wet. I reach behind me and grab onto the trunk of the tree. My other hand runs over my tender breasts.

I am so caught up in my pleasure, I don’t notice Oluo until his voice says my name.

“P-Petra?”

My grinding comes to an abrupt halt as I whip my head to face Oluo. I am glad it is dark. I don’t think I’ve ever blushed so hard in my life. Part of me wonders if he is going to call off our engagement.

“Oluo…” I fumble , searching for something to say.

My fiancé walks toward me. I’m mildly concerned, but when he reaches me, he just leans over and kisses me deeply. I relax and kiss him back.

I tangle my fingers in his hair, moaning. I feel like my body is on fire. Oluo sits on the root facing me. His hands run down my body until they’re resting on my hips. He guides me, encouraging me to resume my rocking.

Pleasure floods me. I let Oluo set my pace, following him blindly. The knot on the tree is pressing against my pussy insistently. I don’t even realize I’m moaning until Oluo’s lips leave mine. He dips his head to make love bites on my breasts. Thank the walls no one will ever see them but him.

As soon as I cum, Oluo pulls me into his arms. I hold onto him, trying to catch my breath.

“So… you like trees that much?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also writing for inktober. Check out my other fic for Petra, tree, and Oluo.
> 
> If you liked this story, feel free to leave a comment. I love it when people say hi. ♡♡♡


End file.
